


A Hero's Sacrifice

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Death, Curse Breaking, F/M, Sacrifice, Self-Sacrifice, True Love's Kiss, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: When Henry wakes up from the curse, he knows what must be done to save his little girl.





	A Hero's Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> wickedregal prompted: GlassBeliever "don't close your eyes, please don't close your eyes!"

_“Most heroes are dead.”-Lucas Scott  
_

Henry felt every memory flood through his mind.

 

Going to the beach with his mom, all of their good times together and the bad. Bringing Emma to Storybrooke, the curse breaking. Meeting his dad and then losing him so soon. Going on the adventure of a lifetime and falling in love with Ella, welcoming their perfect baby girl. Drizella forcing his mother to set the curse, in order to save his life.

 

He snapped out of his daze, looking down at Ella and Lucy. Ella had no clue what was going on, she still thought that she was Jacinda, that Lucy’s father was Nick.

 

Now it all made sense. His mom had to be awake, that’s why she kept trying to get between him and “Jacinda” dating. If the curse broke, it meant he would die.

 

But if it didn’t break, he could lose his daughter. It wasn’t worth it. He had learned a lot about heroes in his life. One of his biggest ones, his father, was dead. He had sacrificed his life to save everyone else. He wished he had more time with him, but Neal had done what needed to be.

 

It was time for Henry to become the hero he read about in the storybooks. Unfortunately…most heroes are dead.

 

“Jacinda,” he whispered, the name feeling wrong against his lips. She looked up at him, she was so tired. She had barely slept since Lucy ended up in the hospital. “Come here.”

 

She got up and walked over to him. He cupped her face, letting out a shaky breath. He had found his true love, his princess, his happily ever after. They were happy, they had a huge, crazy family. This wasn’t fair, this wasn’t how their story should end. Hopefully, she would forgive him for saving Lucy’s life.

  
“I need you to know, I love you,” he said. “I know you don’t remember our past lives, not yet. You will soon, though, and you’ll be angry for me. Just know, I’m doing it for our daughter.”

“What are you talking about?” Jacinda asked, shaking her head. “Nick is Lucy’s father…”

“No, he’s not and in a moment, you’ll remember that.”

 

He let out a deep breath and shut his eyes, kissing her. A rainbow light fell over the room and he pulled away from Ella, watching the realization flood her eyes.

  
“Henry,” she whispered.

 

He smiled a bit, but soon it disappeared and he collapsed to the ground.

 

“Henry! No!” She cried out, she dropped next to him, taking his hand.

“I had to do this,” he said weakly. “I had to save Lucy.”

“We can’t do this without you.” A fresh set of tears fell down Ella’s face. “Don’t close your eyes, please don’t close your eyes!”

“I love you, Ella. You were my one true love.” His eyes were feeling heavy. “Tell my mom I’m sorry, that…that I love her.”

“Henry! No!”

 

His beautiful green eyes slid shut and Ella’s head dropped to his chest, sobbing. She clung to him, kissing his lips over and over again, trying to bring him back to life.

 

“Mommy?”

 

Slowly, she looked up and saw Lucy sitting up in her bed, looking confused.

  
“What’s going on? What’s wrong with Daddy?”

**Author's Note:**

> I will NOT be writing a sequel to this, as I want to see how the show handles this plot line. This was just my guess about how the start of this arc will go.


End file.
